


Meet Cute

by ashesfromhell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Years, M/M, Marauders, Oneshot, Wolfstar oneshot, a GAY meet cute, also a cute oneshot, and im in love with it, and james just kind of showed up, but a oneshot, i have nothing against peter, i just decided to focus on smol wolfstar, its literally just a meet cute, like literally - Freeform, meet cute, minus peter, not fluff exactly, some gay smol bois, wolfstar, wolfstar meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell
Summary: 11 year old Wolfstar and their lil meet cute.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Meet Cute

After a bloody _brilliant_ first sorting, 11-year-old Sirius Orion Black’s first act as a Gryffindor was to fall face first into a warm, solid (and frankly, quite nice) chest of some poor boy who was kind enough to steady the two parties quickly enough that they didn’t go tumbling to the floor.

Sirius struggled to his feet, ears and cheeks a _fantastic_ shade of Gryffindor red as he stole a quick look at the boy currently gripping his elbow.

Said boy was only an inch of two shorter than Sirius, wayward, tawny curls falling into the emerald green eyes of the _loveliest_ boy Sirius Orion Black had ever seen in his 11 long years of existence.

Apparently the other boy had an equally low blushing point as Sirius, because the raven-haired boy could see the blood rushing up to his smooth, russet brown cheeks, all the way up through those bloody fucking _beautiful_ curls.

“Er, I’m Remus.” Stuttered the poor boy, blushing easily under Sirius’ curious eye.

And bloody _hell_ , even his voice was lovely- low and soft, if a bit crackly in places (which, in Sirius’ opinion, only made it lovelier).

“Oh! my- my apologies. Hello! I’m Sirius!” the boy laughed off his awkwardness and vigorously shook Remus’ hand, eyes crinkling up in the corners as he beamed down at the other boy.

“Bloody hell Black! What’d you do to the poor boy?” Sirius’ new acquaintance (friend?) James Potter laughed, coming up behind the unaware couple- shoving the raven-haired boy aside good-naturedly to get a good look at the new boy hiding behind Sirius.

“James, James Potter. Pleasure! You’re in Gryffindor too! Remus Lupin, no?”

As James continued chattering on with the new boy, Sirius attempted to scour Remus’ person for any information about this lovely, tawny-haired boy, still loosely clinging to his hand (which was doing something quite pleasant to Sirius’ stomach).

And if it wasn’t already clear to Sirius that James had essentially adopted this curious boy into their brand new band of misfits, Sirius was determined to do just that.

(“Only 11, and I’d already fallen in love!” Sirius would later murmur against the skin of his husband, the very same Remus Lupin, 19 years later. “Bloody hell, was I one of the lucky ones.”)

**Author's Note:**

> once again, feedback is welcomed, as is criticism, but preferably constructive, please and thank you!
> 
> i hope you all are having a lovely day!


End file.
